I can't stay away
by JORI4EVER
Summary: Que pasa cuando cierta castaña no puede estar alejada de la chica gótica sabiendo que hace poco regreso con su ex-novio Beck y que aparte es su amigo... Clasificado M por contenido sexual...Femslash de la pareja favorita del programa "JORI"...


**Bien este es mi primer lemon... de todos los fics que he hecho, espero y les guste... este es un SongFic... inspirada en la canción de I can't stay away del grupo "The Veronicas" espero y lo disfruten :)**

**Desclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen al igual que la canción empleada... pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños :P**

* * *

Aun no puedo creer como termine en esta situación pero cada día crecía más y necesitaba más. No podía estar mucho tiempo sin ella, me había vuelto completamente adicta a sus caricias, a sus besos y a su forma de hacerme el amor.

¿Está mal lo que hacemos?, ¿Está mal aun sabiendo que ella tal vez no me ama?, aun no puedo encontrar el punto exacto en el que terminamos en esta situación, vamos estamos hablando de Jade West, la chica mala, la que me hacía la vida imposible y que solo hace unas cuantas semanas le había ayudado a que regresara con su ex-novio ahora novio Beck, amigo mío.

_This is wrong  
__**Esto está mal  
**__  
__I should be gone__  
__**No debería estar aquí**_

_Yet here we lay  
__**Y aún así, aquí estamos**_

_'Cause I can't stay away__  
__**Por que no puedo permanecer alejada**_

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer alguien como yo? Soy débil lo admito, me dejo manejar a su antojo, pero es que ella es perfecta, aun no sé cómo Beck ha dejado y rechazado a esta hermosura, por dios tiene un cuerpo perfecto, primero tiene esos hermosos pero fríos ojos azul verdosos con los cuáles al verlos caes hipnotizada, luego tiene un olor embriagante que al inhalar te sentencias a buscar cualquier pretexto para estar cerca, después tenemos esos carnosos pero delicioso labios que saben tan dulces aún más que la miel más pura, un solo beso no basta para llenar tu necesidad, y ni digamos de sus perfectos atributos en el pecho tan grandes, tan redondas y sobre todo perfectas tetas en las cuales te diviertes un rato además de contar con un hermoso trasero, tan firme como sus piernas… como he dicho es la mujer perfecta.

-Vega.- escucho mi apellido con su linda voz.

-¿Qué paso Jade?- me le quedo mirando confusa.

-Fíjate a donde estas apuntando tu vista.- me dice mientras trata de no reír y me doy cuenta que no había dejado de ver su pecho.

-Lo siento.- digo con voz baja y la cara completamente roja como la de un tomate.

-Vaya efecto que causo en ti Vega.- habla mientras se acerca peligrosamente a mí y yo solo puedo tragar sonoramente la saliva mientras ella ríe desvergonzadamente.- No te olvides de pasar hoy en la noche por mi casa.- termina cerca de mi oreja mientras me decía todo aquello con tono sugestivo.

-Claro a la misma hora de siempre.- hablo totalmente nerviosa. Dios tanto efecto que tiene sobre mí, sé que no debería volver a su casa, no debería dejar manipularme así por ella, tiene novio y no es cualquier novio, es mi amigo, pero solo imaginarme no estar nunca más a su lado, preferiría morir.

La clases terminan rápidamente y doy gracias a lo que sea, que ya estemos a viernes, o sea fin de semana, y lo mejor de este fin de semana es que Beck tiene que ir a Canadá, lo que significa que Jade y yo estaremos juntas todo ese tiempo juntas.

_Roses Bloom  
__**Las rosas florecen  
**__  
__In your dirty room  
__**En tu sucia habitación  
**__  
__I come to play  
__**Vengo a jugar  
**__  
__'Cause I can't stay away  
__**Porque no puedo permanecer alejada  
**__  
__No I can't stay away-ay  
__**No, no puedo permanecer alejada**_

Salgo de mi casa con rumbo a la suya, me siento ansiosa, nerviosa siempre me pone así. Llego a la entrada de su casa y toco la puerta. Ella la abre y dios lo que lleva puesto, un short muy pero muy corto y algo ajustado, un top sin mangas y escotado, trago saliva y paso.

-Bien Vega llegas a tiempo.- dice mientras me ve de pies a cabeza mirándome fijamente, luego pasa su lengua por esos labios y agrega.- Vienes muy candente.- y se da la media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

Bueno yo vengo con una mini falda y una blusa escotada y pegada al cuerpo, si me miro sexy pero no tanto como ella. La sigo hasta su cuarto, al cual apenas entro y se me abalanza encima y empieza a besarme con pasión. Y así sin decir ni una sola palabra empezamos con lo de siempre.

_I'm conflicted  
__**Estoy indecisa  
**__  
__I inhale now I'm addicted  
__**Inhalo, ahora soy una adicta  
**__  
__To this place  
__**A este lugar  
**__  
__To you babe  
__**A ti cariño  
**__  
__I can't stay away  
__**No puedo permanecer alejada  
**__  
__Can't stay away  
__**No puedo permanecer alejada  
**__  
__We get up, we go down  
__**Nos levantamos, caemos  
**__  
__Then we go one more round  
__**Entonces hacemos otra ronda  
**__  
__It's wrong, they say  
__**Esta mal, dicen  
**__  
__I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
__**No puedo permanecer alejada, no puedo permanecer alejada  
**__  
__No I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
__**No puedo permanecer alejada, no puedo permanecer alejada**_

Ella me tiro a la cama y se puso encima de mí besándome suavemente el cuello, mientras yo me aferraba más a ella, dios había pasado casi más de una semana sin esto, ella gruño un poco al no poder desabotonar rápidamente mi camisa, al parecer fue más su desesperación ya que oí como se rompían algunos de los botones pero yo no le di importancia, yo hice ademan de levantarme un poco pero sin separarnos para quitarle ese top. Nos seguíamos besando sin despegarnos ni un solo momento. Gemí de placer cuando ella se puso a jugar con uno de mis pechos.

Yo no perdí e tiempo y me puse a acariciarle la espalda primero suavemente pero baje hasta tocarle ese trasero perfecto al cuál le di un gran apretón y ella solo grito de gusto. Paso nuevamente a mis labios mientras se deshacía de mi falda, yo ya me sentía sumamente mojada allí abajo, cuál fue mi sorpresa que al momento de colar mi mano por su short ella se encontraba en la misma situación, yo solo dibuje una sonrisa de placer ya que era yo la que iba a dominar esta situación, en un rápido movimiento me encontraba yo encima de ella.

_I was numb  
__**Estaba adormecida  
**__  
__For you I come  
__**Por ti vengo  
**__  
__Night and day  
__**Noche y día  
**__  
__And I can't stay away  
__**No puedo permanecer alejada  
**__  
__No I can't stay away  
__**No puedo permanecer alejada**_

Ver su cara de asombro fue exquisito, todos las veces ella siempre mandaba, ella siempre dominaba pero no, ahora era yo la que debía tener el control, había extrañado tanto ese cuerpo que iba a ser mío ahora mismo, de un jalón quite el estorboso short junto con las pantis que traía, mientras la besaba, iba bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos no pude evitarlo y mordí, lamí saboree a ambas por igual.

Lo que más me excitaba era escuchar sus gemidos, que dijera mi nombre, o si Tori Vega iba a hacer que Jade West se olvidara de su novio y que solo pidiera más de ella.

Con suavidad me fui aproximando allí abajo, en donde se concentraba todo, subí mi vista un poco para pedir permiso, el cuál fue otorgado rápidamente, introduje un dedo lentamente y sentí como se estremecía, luego fueron dos y aumentando ,a velocidad, ella me agarro, se aferraba a mi mientras introducía un tercer dedo a su clítoris, realmente estaba muy húmedo ahí abajo, la bese rápidamente en los labios y luego saqué los tres dedos e introduje mi lengua para empezar a jugar, ella se retorcía y gemía de placer, luego su cuerpo se paralizo dando así a entender que había llegado al clímax, su cuerpo callo relajado, ambas sudadas, pero aun no era todo, ella se paró y se subió arriba de mí, con una cara que no había visto antes, ahora era turno de ella hacerme sentir esa sensación, si me dijeran que moriría pronto quisiera morir ahora mismo con todo este placer.

_I'm conflicted  
__**Estoy indecisa  
**__  
__I inhale now I'm addicted  
__**Inhalo, ahora soy una adicta  
**__  
__To this place  
__**A este lugar  
**__  
__To you babe  
__**A ti cariño  
**__  
__I can't stay away  
__**No puedo permanecer alejada  
**__  
__Can't stay away  
__**No puedo permanecer alejada  
**__  
__We get up, we go down  
__**Nos levantamos, caemos  
**__  
__Then we go one more round  
__**Entonces hacemos otra ronda  
**__  
__It's wrong, they say  
__**Esta mal, dicen  
**__  
__I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
__**No puedo permanecer alejada, no puedo permanecer alejada  
**__  
__No I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
__**No puedo permanecer alejada, no puedo permanecer alejada**_

Ahora fue mi turno de llegar al punto de no retorno y que ella dejara caer su cuerpo exhausto a lado mío, ambas con una sonrisa en la cara para después besarnos nuevamente.

-Había extrañado tus labios y tus carias.- confieso al momento de separarnos por aire.

-No exageres Vega.- dice mientras ella vuelve a besarme.

-Que no exagero.- digo deteniendo el beso.- Fue más de una semana por que Beck no se te despegaba.- sueno con un modo de reproche.

-Eso sí, él ha andado muy raro, como si pensara que lo engaño con alguien.- dice divertidamente mientras yo arqueo una ceja a manera de dar a entender que no es divertido.- Tranquila el piensa que es un chico, nunca dudaría de mis "amigas."- y suelta la carcajada.

-No es gracioso Jade, ¿qué pasaría si se entera? Sabe que no nos llevamos muy bien, sería raro que de la noche a la mañana fuéramos tan cercanas- menciono con cierto temor, no por lo que pueda opinar la gente si no a la reacción de Beck, ella solo me mira.- Además no sé por qué no terminas con él o por qué regresaste con él.

-Suficiente Vega, lo que haga con Beck o no, te debe dar lo mismo.-suena molesta.

-Bien.- digo enojada y cerrando los ojos para dormir. Ella no dice nada, no sé lo que ella piensa, lo que realmente siente ante toda esta situación pero lo que yo si se es que me he enamora de la persona menos correcta y para el colmo, la amo, la amo con locura.- Pero sabes una cosa Jade, me canse de esta situación creo que esta será la última vez.- hablo un poco bajo para ocultar la decepción en mi voz al no obtener respuesta.

_I wish I could__  
__**Ojala pudiera  
**__  
__Leave and never return  
__**Marcharme y nunca regresar  
**__  
__Baby, I know I should  
__**Cariño, sé que debería hacerlo  
**__  
__But for you I'd burn  
__**Pero por ti yo ardería**_

Pasaron varios días desde esa discusión, se me hace una eternidad, Beck ha vuelto y no se le despega.

_Stay away__  
__**Alejarme  
**__  
__'Cause I can't stay away-ay  
__**Porque no puedo alejarme**_

Voy saliendo de la última clase cuando siento que alguien me arrastra hasta el armario del conserje.

-¿Qué quieres Jade?- pregunto un poco molesta yo aún no he olvidado todo lo que paso.

-Solo decirte que este Beck no estará nuevamente este fi n de semana.- dice mientras me roba un beso y me guiña un ojo.

-¿Y?- cuestiono después del beso.

-Que te espero a la misma hora en mi casa.- vuelve a besarme para luego salir del armario.

_I'm conflicted  
__**Estoy indecisa  
**__  
__I inhale now I'm addicted  
__**Inhalo, ahora soy una adicta  
**__  
__To this place  
__**A este lugar  
**__  
__To you babe  
__**A ti cariño  
**__  
__I can't stay away  
__**No puedo permanecer alejada  
**__  
__Can't stay away  
__**No puedo permanecer alejada  
**__  
__We get up, we go down  
__**Nos levantamos, caemos  
**__  
__Then we go one more round  
__**Entonces hacemos otra ronda  
**__  
__It's wrong, they say  
__**Esta mal, dicen  
**__  
__I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
__**No puedo permanecer alejada, no puedo permanecer alejada  
**__  
__No I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
__**No puedo permanecer alejada, no puedo permanecer alejada**_

Diablos, aunque haya dicho que era la última vez, no puedo evitarlo debo volver a su casa, me he vuelto una adicta, no puedo permanecer alejada de ella, aunque sé que no me hace nada de bien una relación de ese tipo, ella, ella es todo lo que necesito para sentirme completa.

Simplemente no puedo huir, no puedo alejarme de esa diosa que hace mi vida un infierno, no puedo porque la amo, y prefiero morir antes que estar sin ella.

_I can't stay away  
__**Porque no puedo permanecer alejada**_

_I can't stay away  
__**Porque no puedo permanecer alejada  
**__  
__I can't stay away  
__**Porque no puedo permanecer alejada**_

_I can't stay away  
__**Porque no puedo permanecer alejada**_

* * *

**No olviden dejar un reviews con consejos, sugerencias, críticas constructivas... decirme si les gusto, les fascino, no les gusto... n.n Nos leemos a la próxima.**


End file.
